


Yandere Hetalia/2P Hetalia Character and Reader Drabbles

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Because Yandere, Dark, F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder, Non Consensual, Not all are that mature, Pedophilia, Rape, Some are really dark, Yandere, Yandere 2P Hetalia, Yandere Female, Yandere Hetalia, Yandere Love Letters, Yandere Male, non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 46
Words: 14,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: These are all drabbles that I took from my Tumblr blog. I am afraid I might get my blog delted because of my content there, so I am just gonna drop everything here!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not all drabbles are Mature, but most of them are, cause they are Yanderes after all! And most Yandere stuff is mature!

**_QUESTION: Can I have a love note from Russia? A x reader!!_ **

 

_Hello, My beautiful Sunflower._

_There is something I wish to tell you._

_So I`m going to just let this out._

_For the past few months I`ve been in love with you._

_You`re absolutely perfect._

_You`re everything I`ve ever wanted._

_You`re so nice and kind._

_You`re laughter brings a smile onto my lips._

_But…._

_You always show that smile to everybody else…_

_Execpt for me._

_It`s not like you don`t even notice me._

_It`s funny considering my size._

_I just want you to smile at me._

_Please talk to me!_

_Atleast look at me!_

_Smile at me like you do with everybody else._

_I_

_need your smile…_

_I want it all for myself…_

_Only myself._

_Nobody besides me should have the right to see it._

_Which is why I`ve taken everything onto my hands._

_I`ve decided that if you won`t come to me._

_Then I will just come to you._

_I am right outside your door._

_I can hear your frantic breathing._

_Don`t scream for your parents their already gone._

_We`ll finally be together, Da~?_

_The door to your room opened, and in stepped a widely smiling tall male. With a childlish face and striking purple eyes. He was carrying a bloody pipe wth him._

_You whimpered out in fear as you pushed yourself against your wall. The man walked quietly closer to you, while letting out a childilsh giggle, as he brought his bloody pipe down on your head._

_The last thing you heard were those terrifying  words._

_**“Я люблю тебя, подсолнух~!”** _

**_(I love you, Sunflower~!)_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: Can I get a love note from 2P America X reader?

_Hello, Dollface~_

_Your secret admirer here~_

_You must be suprised, by having a secret admirer._

_But,_ _Dollface how can somebody as amazing as you~_

_Not have a secret admirer._

_Well, actually you had more admirers._

_But they`re gone now._

_Every. Single. One._

_They wanted to take someone as amazing as you, away from me._

_And I couldn`t have that, could I~?_

_So I had to get rid of them._

_I have to say, though._

_That they were loud screamers._

_They begged a lot too._

_And those cowards were supposed to protect you?_

_When they couldn`t even protect themselves?_

_What assholes._

_But don`t worry!_

_Since their gone, then I can have you._

_Well you actually, were mine, ever since I first saw you._

_You`re crying?_

_I like that sound._

_A lot._

_And from now on._

_I am going to hear it everyday._

_You know?_

_I`m glad your parents are so busy all the time._

_Now I can get to you a lot easier._

_I`m behind your window already._

_I`m opening it, already._

_Don`t run._

_I`ll catch you anyways._

_Plus there is nobody around your house anyway._

_I`m in._

_I`m behind you._

_Oh you`re quivering is truly perfect._

_You dropped your letter now._

_As my arms wrap around you._

_**“I love you, Dollface~”** _

_Before you have the chance to scream, you feel something hit itself onto your head. Your eyelids grow heavy as you stare at the male`s face. The last thing you see is that terrifying grin…_


	3. Yandere Romano and reader~Love letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: A note from 1p Romano?

_Ciao, bella/bello._

_Alright._

_I am not very good at this._

_But I`m gonna try._

_I_ _love you._

_You`re the only thing I care about._

_Nobody cares about me._

_All the attention goes to my damned little brother._

_Everybody loves him._

_But nobody feels the same about me._

_They all hate me for my angry personality._

_But why wouldn`t I be angry?_

_When nobody ever cares about you._

_Nobody ever did…_

_But…_

_But you…_

_You are different._

_You care about me._

_It`s a good feeling to know that somebody cares about me._

_I rememeber the day when I first saw you._

_You were together with your group of friends._

_While I was at the corner, glaring at everyone who passed by._

_I looked at you and also glared at you._

_You must have sensed somebody watching you._

_And you turned around._

_Our eyes met._

_And instead of glaring back, or looking away._

_You…_

_You smiled at me…_

_That was the first somebody smiled at me like that._

_My heart started to beat faster._

_And from that moment._

_I knew that we were supposed to be together._

_I started to watch you from that day on._

_Everything you did was so perfect._

_Absolutely everything._

_Well, execpt for one thing._

_You never noticed me from that day on._

_It hurts you know, to have the only person who cares about you._

_Being stolen like that._

_Those idiots._

_Those BASTARDS!_

_WHY MUST THEY TRY TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME?!_

_Don`t worry._

_Their taken care of now._

_You were wondering where they were._

_You thought they were just sick, or busy._

_Right?_

_Well, no._

_They are dead._

_And I`ll be forced to hurt you, if you won`t do what I say._

_Come meet me at midnight, at the park, near the lake, alone._

_If you`ll tell anyone then I`ll know about it._

_And they`ll die as well._

_Just come and nobody will be harmed._

_Until then my, bella/bello._


	4. Yandere Russia and Reader

_An angel. He had found himself an Angel. He felt his heart beat faster and his face heat up as he saw his angel smile together with their friends. Their smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and it already made him feel less lonely. He felt a sudden urge of need to protect his angel. Nobody will taint his angel when he is around. Nobody will take his angel away from him. No one. They belong to him and only him. Even though he just met them. He knew that they were supposed to be together until the end of their lives, and he would be sure to make that happen. And anybody who will try to change that will die. He would kill everyone in his Angel`s life just so he would be the only one left. But no matter what he will do. He knows one thing. He will have his angel all for himself for eternity._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: Yandere Russia taking his S/o's virginity )consensual of course)

_People always say how special it is, losing your purity to the one you love. You didn`t think it was so special, until now. You were moaning as your lover moved inside and out of you. You were gripping onto his hair as he sucked on your neck. **“Ivan~ Ivan~ Ivan~”** You kept moaning his name over and over, like it was the only thing you knew how to say. He chuckled quietly and said something in Russian, that you didn`t understand a word of, but at this moment, you didn`t care. You were feeling too good. You both orgasmed at the same time, you yelled his name when it happened. You looked up at him, your face flushed. You didn`t say anything, you were only panting, but your eyes showed nothing but care and love for him. He pulled you close to himself, running his fingers through your hair, as he whispered into your ear. **“You`re mine Sunflower, for eternity, Da?”** You didn`t even notice the weirdness of the question. You were still to full of emotions of pleasure and love, so the only thing you did was kiss his lips gently and whisper back. **“I`m yours.”**_


	6. Yandere 2P Japan and reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: Can I get a love note from 2P Japan X reader?

_Alright I am going to get straight to the point._

_No Sugar-Coating anything._

_Lately I`ve taken a interest in you._

_It isn`t love._

_Atleast I think so._

_You just in total interest me._

_It`s like you`re always smiling._

_At first I thought it was an act, facade._

_Cause nobody can be so happy all the time._

_But the more I watched you._

_I understood that this was all for true._

_You even smiled while sleeping, for gods sake._

_You`re the most, innocent purest being on this earth._

_And I want you._

_For myself._

_But what I want even more then that innocence…_

_Are your tears._

_Your screams._

_Either of pain or pleasure._

_Or both._

_And I will see them._

_Very soon._

_I`ll strike when you least expect it._

_I want to see you grow more scared everyday._

_That will be entretaining._

_Until the day we see eachother._

_~Your admirer_


	7. Yandere 2p China and Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: Can I get a love note from 2P China X reader?

_Hello, my cute little Kitten~_

_Your admirer over here~_

_You have_ _to be ._

 _The_ _most beautiful person to ever live on this planet._

_Your eyes._

_Your smile._

_Your walk._

_Damn even your body is perfect._

_I love you, Kitten._

_I am 110% honest when saying this._

_Who couldn`t love someone as amazing you?_

_You`re to perfect not to love._

_Which is the reason I had to get rid of all those others._

_They wanted to take my little Kitten away from me._

_I couldn`t have that._

_Now, Could I?_

_Wait, Why are you scared?_

_Oh now you are even more scared._

_Why? I`m just watching you._

_No harm done._

_But then again…_

_I actually like the face you`re making._

_So go on and be even more scared._

_The sight of you like that is truly…_

_Turning me on._

_Do you hear my footseps coming upstairs?_

_You can`t run._

_We`ll finally be together._

_My Kitten~_

 

 _ **Before you are given a chance to react.**_   _ **The door to your room bursts open, and a man pushes you agaisnt the wall, injecting something into your neck, and you quickly grow weak.**_

**_The last thing you feel is a kiss on your cheek, and see is that terrifying smile._ **

**_“I love you, my Kitten~!_ **


	8. Yandere 2P Prussia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: May I please ask for a 2p Prussia love letter to crush?

_H-Hello._

_I`ve been wanting to tell something important to you._

_But I am to shy to tell it to you face to face._

_I`m sorry about that._

_But here I go._

_I love you._

_I love you so much._

_You`re so kind, friendly, happy, innocent._

_I just love everything about you._

_But you never really notice me, or even look at me._

_I`d like for you to look at me._

_Pay attention to me._

_Love me._

_I-I understand that we haven`t met yet._

_And you don`t know who I am._

_But I can give you one hint._

_I`m in your class._

_It`s such a good place to look at your face._

_I like seeing you chewing on your pencil._

_When you`re deep in thought._

_I-It`s really adorable._

_You always drool a river when you sleep._

_And hug your stuffed animal close._

_How can you be so innocent and cute?_

_I just don`t understand._

_W-Why did your eyes widen?_

_Y-You`re scared…_

_Of me…_

_Don`t be!_

_I would never hurt you!_

_Ever!_

_I-I love you, and only you!_

_I would never dream of hurting you!_

_I-I`d only hurt those who would try to take you away from me._

_But besides that I wouldn`t hurt anyone._

_I-I promise that when I am brave enough._

_We`ll meet!_

_And then we can gladly be together!_

_Forever!_

_But until then…_

_I`ll be just watching you and admiring you from afar._

_I love you (Name)_


	9. yANDERE 2P France and Reader ~Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: (Ok so, if you don't mind, can I have a scenario where 2pFrance kidnaps his crush or something? Like, what would he do and shit? If you are okay with it! Sorry, love thy blog :) )

_You were beyond terrified. You had just woken up, and instead of being in your usual room, you had woken up in a completely different room. Your hands were tightly tied together. Same with your legs. You had a dirty rag in your mouth. You were given the luxury of being able to see, so you looked around, trying to see, if there was anything that could help you, cut through the restrains, no luck with that._

_You continued looking around, until the door to the room opened, and in stepped a man with longe blonde, rather dirty hair, saggy clothes, and a cigarette in their mouth. The man was staring at you intensly. He walked closer to you, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. He looked down on you with an emotionless look. You were trying so hard not to whimper. You were so afraid. What did this man want from you? You had no idea, and you weren`t sure, if you even wanted to know._

_After few minutes of silence. The man spoke up and hissed in a hateful tone.“ **Disgusting. You`re disgusting.”** He pulled you up, by your neck, strangling you, making it really hard for you to breathe._

_The man glared into your very soul and, before you felt, like you were gonna lose conciousness, he let go. You breathed heavily through your nose, seeing as you couldn`t through you mouth._

_He huffed and moved his face close to you, his smokey breath, hitting your nose. The man spoke again, with the same hateful tone. **“I hate you. Why did you have to do this to me?! Now you`re all I can think about! I hate you! I don`t want to feel like this! But no you just had to be a fucking tease, and do this to me!”**_

_He took a few deep breath, moving away from you, but still straing at you with the same hateful violet eyes. **“Which is why, you`re going to stay with me, as a punishment. And you`re time here is not going to be joyful. And before you`re gonna start wondering, with why I am doing this. I`ll give you a simple explanation. Cause I fucking love you, that`s why.”** _

_He left through the door, and closed it behing him with a loud bang, locking it. Once he left you let the tears freely roll down your cheeks, as you thought. How ever were you going to survive in this place?_


	10. yANDERE 2P France and Reader ~Love letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: Ok you know those letters from character to reader I need one from 2pFrance please I'd give my S O U L (thank you your blog is very lovely ❤️)

_I_ _hate you._

_I hate you so much._

_I am not saying this to you in person._

_Cause I don`t want to hear the questions._

_That are probably running through your mind._

__

_**Why do you hate me?** _

**_What did I ever do to you?_ **

_Are definite questions in your mind as you are reading this._

_Well I have an easy answer for you._

_I hate you for making me feel like this._

_I hate you…_

_I hate you for making me fall in love._

_Why did you have to do it?!_

_Why did you have to be such a fucking tease?!_

_If you would have just left me alone._

_Then nothing like this would have happened!_

_Everyday at school._

_Yóu were laughing._

_You were smiling._

_You were talking._

_You were **breathing…**_

_Everything you do is making me crazy._

_And I hate it so much._

_Yet…_

_I can`t live without you._

_Which is why I am going to make you._

_Only mine._

_Tonight._

_It`s amusing._

_How deeply you focused on the letter._

_That you didn`t notice me walking into your house._

_I am already infront of your door._

_You`re crying._

_Already?_

_I like that, but I want you to feel even more pain._

_The same pain and insanity you have put me through._

_And your life will be no party, from now on._

_I promise._

_**No matter how hard you tried. You couldn`t escape your room. Your heart was beating rapidly in your chest, as the door to your locked room, was kicked open.** _

**_In stepped a tired looking man. You didn`t know his name, but you knew that he was in your class. The man stepped closer to you, and took your head between his strong hands, pushing it with all his force against the wall._ **

**_The last thing you heard were those chilling words._ **

**_“I hate you.”_ **


	11. cANNIBAL America and Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: Can you do cannibal 1p America , he ties up (s/o) in a chair in front of a table where he sits in front of them and shows them the body in front of them that is one of their family members and starts tearing them apart and start eating them in front of (s/o) and they enjoy the cries their lover makes .(It like turns him on when he sees them in pity)

_You were desperately fighting your bindings and screaming for help. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you stared at the horror taking place before you. There was your mother, or more what was left of her as this madman kept removing parts of her body. Not even carefully. He basically ripped them off, making your mother`s blood hit your face._

_How did this happen?! Why did this happe`?! You didn`t even know this man, and in the few hours you had spent in this hell. You alreadly felt like you were losing your mind. The tears just wouldn`t stop streaming down your face. This man killed your whole family, and then tortured your mother while she was still alive, right in front of you._

_You were tired of fighting you had nothing to live for anymore. Everybody you cared about you were dead. All of the spark in your eyes were gone. Gone forever._

_The man, named Alfred, turned towards you with a large grin, covered in blood. He walked over to you with a bloody cleaver in his palm. He caressed your cheek with his bloody hand. That awful grin, seeminly never left his face, in fact it only seemed to get bigger with ever second. Even bigger when he literally ripped your mother apart._

_**“Beautiful~ You`re absolutely beautiful like this~ I just can`t get enough of your pain and misery~”** _

_You said nothing to him. You just looked up at his sky blue eyes, filled with madness. What could you even say back to someone so insane? Somebody who had killed your family and even eaten junks of their fles infront of you._

_He raised the cleaver up in the air, as he was grinning ear to ear. It felt like his face going was going to be ripped apart by that grin soon. Your eyes widened with horror at the bloody cleaver. You already knew what was going to happen, and you were already accepting your fate, as he spoke up with his teasing tone._

_“ **I promise you`ll be made into a fine meal. The best I`ve ever done~!”**_

_That was the last thing you ever heard before everything went **, black…**_


	12. Yandere 2P France and Reader ~ Used to it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: Can you do a abusive dark 2p France , hurting their lover by burning them every time with their cigarettes every time he goes to see them in the room he locked them up.(I feel like I have a dark mine too)

_You were shaking with fear in the corner of your prison. You could hear the monster`s footseps coming upstairs. That could only mean one thing. You were going to be hurt. You rubbed at the bruises on your arms. You didn`t know how long it had been since you were kidnapped. It had been atleast 3 months. And all this time you had been in living hell._

_He claimed that he loved you. But you were doubting that this was love. But you really didn`t know anymore. Maybe this was how love was supposed to be? You just didn`t know anymore._

_You never locked the door. Mostly because he only stopped handcuffing you. When you promised that you would never lock the doors. And you didn`t want to get hurt even more then you already were. You had to be good for him, in order to not be hurt more then you already were._

_The door to your room opened. And in stepped the monster. He walked over to you, with a scowl on his face. He looked down at your fear-filled worm. And he said those words that you were already so used to hearing._

_**“It`s time for a punishment.”** _

_You closed your eyes and let the tears fall down your cheeks as you faced the hell once more. But it wasn`t so bad, cause you were already used to it. And after all he did it because he loved you, **Right?…**_


	13. yANDERE 2P England (Doctor) and Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: Can you do insane 2p england that is a insane doctor and has (s/o) all ties up in a bed and checks on them because he forcefully pregnant them and he keeps checking on them and the baby.

_Oliver was happily skipping towards the room, where his beloved was in. Not only his beloved, but also his precious baby. They hadn`t been born y_ _et, but it shouldn`t be this long anymore!_

_He opened the door to his love`s room, and stepped in. His love was so happy him that her eyes widened at seeing him. His love`s belly was already so big. Soon their baby should be born. And then they could live happily ever after as a family. He just couldn`t wait._

_His love had been crying again. Well being pregnant will make you go through a lot, so he can`t blame her for that. He sweetly kissed her tears away, but that only made her cry more. It had been so long already. So of course her emotions would grow stronger._

_He pulled her shirt up and looked at the belly, pressing his ear against it. Oh he could already feel the baby kicking. Oh everything was going to be so perfect ,so so so soon! He smiled up at her and caressed her cheek gently while running his fingers through her hair._

_“ **How are you doing today cupcake~?”**_

_All he received was silence. Oh she hadn´t talked at all as of late. Oh well she should talk soon. He just had to be patient. Just like he always was._

_**“Good news! The baby seems to be doing even better then before! It shouldn`t be so long, until our baby will be born! Our life will be absolutely perfect!”** _

_Again he received silence. Oh well that didn`t mean anything bad. She must be so happy that she doesen`t have any words to explain her happiness! She kissed her constant tears away, and smiled brightly down on her. He looked at the clock and sighed. He had to leave he had business to do._

_“ **Goodbye Darling! I gotta go to work now, but I promise that later we`ll have even more fun!”** _

_He kissed her one last time on the lips, before leaving. The last thing he heard was… **sobbing.**_


	14. Yandere (Schizophrenic) 2P Canada and reader~ His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: Can you make a scritsophrenic 2p canada , that he sometimes attacks (s/o) because he thinks that they will leave him and he changes personalities and (s/o) will a little bit try to help by giving him medications but it always goes bad .

_You were whimpering in pain as your boyfriend, Matt, beat you against the wall. This happened far to often. Yet you still stayed with him, Many would ask why. And there were two reasons. One you would very probably die if you would leave, and the same would happen to your family. And the second reason was the most confusing. It was because you loved him. You loved him even though he was abusive. He was only like this when his hallucinations kicked in, or he forgot to take his medicine._

_B-But it really wasn’t so bad all the time. He could be caring as well. It did happen rarely, but it still happened. And there was nothing you could do about it. You blocked out his screaming, insults. Everything. You had gotten better at it over time that you had spent with him._

_You had stopped begging for him to stop a long time ago. When he had one of his hallucinations then there was absolutely nothing in this world that would make him stop. You had learnt it the hard way._

_His kicks started to lessen. You looked up at him and saw him already more calmed down. He looked down at you, horrified. He was always like this after his hallucinations. He kneeled down and hugged you tightly, while mumbling over and over again. How sorry he was. You didn’t know anymore if he was genuine or not. You didn’t care though. All that you cared about was that you loved him. And you could never leave him. You were his after all. Only his._


	15. Yandere (Mafia Boss) Romano and Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: Hey friend!! Can I please have a story on Yandere mafia leader Romano x reader? Like he meets her a store or something then stalks her, and kidnaps her.

_He loved her. She was the only one he had ever cared about. That’s why he had to protect her. Luckily he had all his man to keep a watch on her and take pictures of her, as many as he needed. He had a whole room dedicated to her. It was his shrine and only he was allowed to enter._

_He wasn’t obsessed. He was, for the first time in his life, in love. And nothing would ever take his sunshine away. When he saw her the first time in the cafe she was working in. He was already in love. Her smile was what captivated him to her. She was so beautiful, happy, innocent. It was like she hadn’t even heard of the crime going around in this city, caused by him mostly though, but he had to keep his power somehow after all. And terror was the easiest way._

_But her. Her. He would never hurt. Never ever. He never thought he would be able for such a pecky emotion as love, but she made it happen, and now she would have to pay the consequences._

_He never had gotten anything he wanted. Only his “perfect” little brother had. That was unfair. But now he could finally have something for himself as well. And it was this angel. This pure magnificent angel. His angel could never do anything wrong. Never._

_Well that was until he found out that she had a boyfriend. He had never been so angry in his entire life at that. But once he was calm enough to give orders. He told them, without a second of hesitation, to kill that bastard and to bring his angel for himself. He had waited for far to long already, and he was tired of waiting. It was about time to claim what he wanted._

_So here he was, looking at his angel, struggling in her bindings as tears of fear streamed down her cheeks. He chuckled and walked Into the spotlight. Now he finally had her, and he would never let her go now. Never ever. She was all his now._

_“Oh Bella. Don’t cry. I’m not going to hurt you, if you obey me. If you don’t well then you’ll end up like that bastard.”_

_He pointed with a scowl at the corner of the room where her boyfriend’s body lay. That bastard should have deserved a more painful death. All he received was few bullets into his head and chest. As his men said, he didn’t even put up a fight. And that bastard was supposed to protect her angel. When he couldn’t even protect himself._

_The girl’s eyes widened with fear and more tears streamed down her cheeks. He smiled at the sight. Even when crying. She was absolutely perfect. He caressed her cheek gently and placed a caring kiss on her forehead._

_“Ti Amo (Name), and now you can never leave me. Ever. You’ll forever be mine and only mine.”_

_He placed a gentle kiss on her shaking lips. He could even taste some tears while he did so. Delicious. It was delicious._

_“All mine. Only mine, my Angel.”_


	16. Yandere America and Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: Yandere Americas reaction to his Crush coming to his place (their Friends and crush doesn't know he stalks them) and saying they have a scary stalker and ask to stay at his place for the night?

_Alfred happily opened the door of his house. So his crush could enter. He was so happy that his crush wanted to have a sleepover together. He was suprised by the request so late, but he didn’t mind. At least he could be together with his loved one. With his precious beautiful Angel. They stepped inside of the and Alfred had to admit that they looked absolutely terrified.He felt his protective and angry side kick in. Who had done this?! Who had made his Angel, so afraid. Who ever they were would pay. They would pay dearly._

_His little Angel smiled up at him shakily and dragged him over to the couch. His Angel sighed shakily and frantically looked around with their eyes. His Angel looked at him again, before sighing shakily._

_“I’m sorry for calling you so late. I-It’s just that lately I feel watched. I-I think that somebody is stalking me. I feel eyes on me everywhere I go. I swear that I even feel eyes on me even when I sleep. So could I stay with you for awhile. I-I feel safer with you.”_

_*Alfred used his chance to hug his darling, close. He was suprised to hear this. He didn’t look at his Angel that much, surely he did a lot, but not 24/7. He had business to take care off for his angel. He, unfortunately, didn’t always have time for his Angel, but when he did then he took his time to just admire their every movement. He loved them so much. Nobody else ever deserves this more, then his dude/dudette! He smiled down on him, that smiling hiding some dark intentions._

_“It’s okay dude/dudette! I will protect you! Because I’m the hero and nobody will Hurt you when you’re with me! But it’s late, and I think we should go to sleep. Is it okay if we share a bed, cause I only have one. I could always sleep on the couch-”_

_*He was stopped by his Angel shaking their head, while smiling that cute smile. They took his hand and started walking upstairs with him. While yawning ever so cutely._

_“No No. We can share a bed! We’re best friends after all! So it’s alright!”_

_Oh his darling was so nice. That’s why he fell for them so hard. They both quickly made it to the bedroom. His darling didn’t even bother to take their clothes off and just slumped under the covers, while smiling up at him._

_“Thank you again for letting me stay here! That means so much to me.”_

_That was the last thing they said, before drifting off to peaceful sleep. Alfred sat down on the bedside, grinning. Now he could watch his angel even closer. Time to put his coffee ready._


	17. WARNING:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NON CON
> 
> Question: I know none of the Yanderes would ever consciously sexually abuse their S/O but can I get two scenarios one with 2p China and one with 2p America, both trying to seduce their frightened, vulnerable, freshly kidnapped, maybe a lil chubby, female S/O?

_Allen was grinning widely as he stalked closer to his prey. Finally. Finally he had her in his grasp. Oh she looked just delicious while crying like that. He just wanted to devour her right there, and that was sure as hell what he was going to do._

_He walked infront of her and picked her up, despite her cries and begs, pushed her onto the bed, as he loomed over. He started to kiss her beck, enjoying every single sob she was making. Many would call him insane, but he wasn`t insane, just obsessed with this perfection that was ( **Name)**_

_He ran his hands down her sides, starting to pull her shirt up. He looked into her teary eyes. His grin widened even more. He leaned down and whispered into her ear._

_**“There`s no need to cry, Dollface. Now let me show you how much I love you~!”** _

_Nobody was able to hear her scream._


	18. Yandere 2p Japan and Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: Hi! I reaaaally love your blog and was wondering if I could get a scenario where 2P! Japan gives after care to reader after she\he was starved for a few days as punishment for trying to run away(because she/he was kidnapped). Thank you! \\(^~^)/

_Kuro sighed quietly as he was walking towards the room where he kept his captive._ _He had left them alone_ _without any company, after their last escape. He just didn`t understand why they still kept trying. They couldn`t get away from him, and even if they could, then never for long._

_He opened the door to their room, and stepped in holding a bowl of soup. He walked over to their bed, and sat down next to their tied up form.Their eyes were full of fear, and they tried to scoot away. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He gently grabbed their chin and forced them to look at him._

_“ **Don`t move away. I just came to bring you food.”**_

_They nodded and obediently opened their mouth, sohe could feed them. He without a second word, started to feed them, and continued doing so, until all of the soup was gone._

_He put the soup away and stayed quiet again, just looking at them, while they looked away in fear. He sighed heavily and uncertainly ran his fingers through their hair._

_**“I`m not going to hurt you, okay. Look if you just stay with me, then everything will be alright. Nobody will get hurt if you just stay. Just promise me that you will stay. You have time until tomorrow.”** _

_He stood up and walked out of the door. He knew that they would stay yes. And if they wouldn`t then he just had to use other ways…_


	19. Yandere Russia and Reader ~ Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: That 2p France scenario was amazing! Can you please do 1p Russia?

_You groaned loudly in pain as you falttered your eyes ope. Where were you? How did you get here? Were just the few of the questions running through your head right now. As much as you remembered you were walking home after your late day at work, and then something had hit your head and everything went black._

_You sighed and looked around the room where you were in. It was supringly bright with sunflower pattern wallpaper. This person must really like sunflowers.You tried to move,  but quickly realised that your hands were handcuffed to the bedposts of the strange bed._

_You sighed and started fighting the cuffs, until your wrists start to bleed. You didn`t  care how long it would take. You were leaving this bed, and house!_

_Before you were ready to try again. The door to this room opened. You tried to keep your compusre as you glared at the tall man entering it. The man had a very childlish face. Violet eyes. Blonde hair, and he had the widest smile you had ever seen on somebody. The man basically ran over to you and sat down on your bedside._

_“ **Hello, my Sunflower! Did you sleep well? How is your head? I was afraid I did something that could really hurt you, but I am glad you`re fine!”**_

_You were far from fine. That was for sure, but you weren`t going to start telling him that, considering that this man was definitely crazy._

_“ **Let me go right now!”**_

_The russian man shook his head, and frowned a bit.He took a rag out of his pocket and pushed it into your mouth, so you weren`t able to say anything. He ran his fingers through your hair, and moved closer to you, now smiling brightly again._

_“ **No, Sunflower~ I won`t let you~You don`t even have anywhere to go~ I killed all of your family~ Now I am the only one you have~!”**_

_Tears started to stream down your face at his cheery announcement. How could he? Why did he do that? Was he really telling the truth? This couldn`t be the truth!_

_He kissed your tears away, and hugged you tighly to his chest. He pestered kisses all over your face, licking any new coming tears away. You shivered with fear and disqust. Why did this happen? What did you do to deserve this?_

_**“Don`t cry, my Sunflower~ I`ll take good care of you! You`ll have everything you need! Well that is until you obey me, or else I`ll make you suffer like I did with them, and oh before I forget!”** _

_He quickly stood up and walked out of the room, coming back few seconds later with your parents dead corpses. Their bodies were so damaged that you could barely understood who they were. Their faces had been bashed in, and they were so bloody. You continued to scream into your gag as tears ran down your cheeks! It was the truth your family was dead. All dead. Never to come back._

_He giggled and smiled brightly at you. That smile was something that would forever be stuck in your mind._

_**“Sunflower! I am so glad you´re happy! You even screamed of happiness~I love you, Sunflower! I brought them to you, so you would have somebody to talk with so you wouldn`t be lonely when I am gone!”** _

_He smiled and kissed your forehead, before leaving the room, and the only thing you did while he was gone was stare at your parents bodies and cry…Cause what else could you do…You would be here… **Forever…**_


	20. Yandere 2P Prussia and Reader~Love at first sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: Can you do a short with 2p Prussia seeing his s/o for the first time at a library or someplace?

_Their absolutely beautiful. He was in love. All from their head to their toes. That smile was absolutely captivating. He was blown away by it. And he needed to see it again and again until the he would draw his last breath._

_He wanted to protect them. He never wanted to hurt them, but he was to afraid to talk to them, so he would just look out for them until he was brave enough to talk to them._

_But until that day comes. He would protect his angel anyway he could. No matter what. He might be shy, but he wasn’t weak, and for his sweetheart. He is ready for everything._

_Everything._


	21. Yandere 2P China and Reader (Non Con)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: May i get a scenario of 2P China attempting to seduce his sweet, vulnerable, frightened, freshly kidnapped, female S/O?

“ ** _Kitten~ Kitten~ Kitten~”_**

_He said her nickname sickeningly sweet. To hide his obvious anger. She tried to escape, from him…Silly Kitten. She would never get away from him. Ever. He ran his hands down on her tied up and gagged form. He would keep her like that, until he could trust her again. Plus it was a huge turn on seeing her cry like that. He didn`t know why. It just was._

_He enjoyed to see her smile. But seeing her cry was so much better. He licked his tears away, and grinned widely, making a satisfying hum. She was absolutely delicious. He started trailing kisses down her neck, and suddenly bit into it, drawing blood._

_She screamed loudly and whimpered in pain, making his grin even wider. He looked down on him, as he licked his lips in a predatory manner. “You`re delicious. I can`t wait to taste all of you tonight~” All she did was close her eyes and whimper, facing herself for the pain as he tore open her clothes, taking her innocence with him._


	22. Yandere 2P France and Reader (Non Con)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: You probably have a shit ton of request already but I hope you don't mind one more; so, 2pFrance seems popular here? Not sure why, XD? But can I have some non-con with him, and kidnapped s/O? Or maybe just jealous sex with not kidnapped one? If it's okay? Thanks your blog is great ^^

_He was violently thrusting himself inside and out of you. You were loudly crying out in pain as tears streamed down your cheeks.Your innocence was being ripped apart by this madman, who had taken you away from everyone you loved. And force you to live with him. He was abusive, but you didn`t think he would do this._

_Your hands were tied above your head. You tried to hit him with your legs before, but few good slaps on your face, and the threats of him killing your parents, had made you stop. You would rather take this pain then let anybody else take it, especially your own parents._

_You had no idea how long this had lasted, before he finally came inside of you. It felt like eternity. Pure hell. Blood and cum dripped down your thighs as you laid motionless on the bed. You felt so weak, broken. You lost a part of yourself, that no matter how hard you wished. You would never get back._

_He forced you to look up on himself. His glaring, violet eyes, staring right into your soul. He pulled on your hair and hissed._

_**“Mine. You`re mine now you whore.”** _

_You just nodded and continued to sob out in despair. He let go of your hair and got off the bed, walking over to the door. He looked back at you, still glaring, and taking a puff from his cigarette._

_**“I`ll be back again tomorrow, and then it`s going to hurt even more. Be ready.”** _

_He banged the door closed behind him, and all you could do was let the tears of despair, misery and sadness roll down your cheeks. There was no point to it anymore. You were stained. Your innocence was gone. You really were a whore. **His whore….**_


	23. Yandere 2P France and Reader (Pedophilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: Can you do one of 2p france keeping child s/o for his own , as he killed the little ones family withought them knowing , and telling them that he will be there to protect them as he really loves the child so much.

_They were only nuisances. Nothing more. He could care less about their death, but he did care about his/hers. The first time he saw the child. He loved them. Platonic or Romantic, couldn’t be sure._

_But he did care about the child, a lot. The child was the only person he had ever cared about._

_Which is why he had to kill the child’s family. He would have never had the child if he wouldn’t have that. And he couldn’t have that._

_So here they both were now. With only the child on his arms. He was genuinely smiling down on the child. While the kid began to wake up._

_“ **Where are mommy and daddy?”**_

_Was the first question they asked. He had prepared for this. For months now. He faked a sad sigh down on the child and held them close._

**_“Your family abandoned you. They left you here with me, and moved far far away without you.”_ **

_The child started to cry into his chest and cling onto his shirt. He petted the kid’s head and smiled slightly down on them._

**_“It’s okay. I’ll take good care of you. I promise. You’ll be happy here. I’ll be your new family.”_ **

_The child sniffled and wiped their tears away, smiling slightly. They nodded and hugged him tightly._

_“ **Okay sir! Y-You promise!”**_

_He nodded and hugged them back. He didn’t like physical contact. But it felt so right with this sweet child._

_“ **I promise. And call me François, (Name)”**_


	24. Yandere 2P Canada and Reader ~ I`m Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: Hello! Congrats on 100 followers! I was wondering if I could get a kidnapped S/O who attempted to escape and 2P Canada non-con. Please and Thank you! ^^

_You were whimpering in pain, as your backside was being assaulted by the man who claimed to be your boyfriend. You wanted so badly to be somehwere else, but the sounds behind you stopped you from doing that. You wished that this would just be some sick nightmare, but it wasn`t. His constant sick words made you realise that this was the sick reality._

_Despite the painful whimpers, occasional moans also escaped past your lips. He eventually rolled you around and came all over your stomach and breast. He panted slightly and grinned down on you. He run his hands over your sides, while pulling you close and whispering in your ear._

_“I love you, Maple~I love you so much~”_

_You were to traumatised to say something back, and instead you shook in his arms and let the tears fall down your cheeks._

_**“Yours…I-I`m yours, Matt…”** _


	25. Yandere 2P France and Reader (Dark) (Mentioned Non Con)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: Can I request 2p France along with his s/o (The kidnapped one, whose life sucks XD) realizing that his s/o is pregnant from him raping them? If it's okay with you? Also I really like your blog like oh shit man

_**“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!”** _

_You flinched at his loud voice as you tried to make yourself smaller. You had just told your “boyfriend” that you`re pregnant, from the session you had with him. You had always wanted a child. But, never from a man like this._

_He was throwning random stuff around the room in anger. You dodged yourself from every single one. He eventually calmed himself down, and just stared at you for a moment, before sighing deeply and placing his hand on your shoulder, making you flinch from fear._

_“ **Look. We`re probably gonna keep this baby, cause it`s mine, and you`re mine. End of story. Now I`m gonna go. I need some fucking drinks.”**_

_Once he left you dropped onto the floor and started to sob. You should feel relieved that he was calm. But what happens when he gets angry again. He will harm you and hurt the baby in a way. Before you only had to worry about your wellbeing, but now you had to think of your child`s as well. You needed to survive this, not only for you, but your child._


	26. Yandere Feliciano/North Italy and Reader "I am only doing this because I love you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING TOUCHY SUBJECTS! SUCH AS RAPE AND MENTIONS OF CANNIBALISM! READ WITH CAUTION!

Feliciano hummed a quiet, happy tune as he was walking towards the room his bella stayed in. He had only been away for few hours, yet it felt like eternity. Even being few minutes without seeing her dear (Name) was just pure torture for him, but now he could finally see her again! He was really happy about that! He had also brought a little present for his love. He really hoped she would like it! He did work hard to get it for her.  
  
After few minutes he walked into the room where his dear, bella, (Name) was staying in. She was laying in a gage. Her back facing him. There were few candles around the room. Those candles were the only light source in the room. Without them the room would be pitch dark. Since there were no windows. Only a door, stone walls and a stone floor. He had to keep her here. This was the only place where nobody would find her and even if they would ttry then they would and have died. But since he was a rather important person then others had to take the blame for him, or else they would regret it deeply.  
  
He walked over to the gage and touched his bella (Name)`s soft (H/C) hair through the gage. It was so soft and covered slightly in blood. Absolutely beautiful. His love`s head was covered in some bandages from his fun earlier. He had a bit snapped, but it was still worth it to see his sweet (Name) like this.  
  
 _“(Name), Won`t you please look at me?”_  
  
The girl, obediently, yet slowly turned to look at him. Few tears were in the corners of her eyes, and her bright (E/C) orbs were now dull, but a hint of fear was still clear in them. Feliciano loved seeing her like this. She was just so beautiful. She looked like a doll. His cute little doll, or maybe even an angel because of her purity. She was just so perfect, nothing she did was wrong, and now she was only his. Nobody would ever take her away from him. Since he had gotten rid of the biggest nuisance of them all. It seemed to be about time to show his dear (Name) her present. He was oh so excited!  
  
 _“I brought you a present! I just know that you`re gonna love it!”_  
  
He took something out from behind his back. It was a pair of eyes. Those eyes beloned to her _boyfriend…_ Ex boyfriend now. He was just to nosy and a threat so he had to get rid of him. He still had his body in another room. He might him cook him up for her if he felt like it. That`s what he had done to all the other bodies after all. Those bodies were her family members. At first his sweet (Name) tried to fight it, but she eventually gave in and started eating the meat hungrily. She was giving up more and more each day. He was glad about that. His bella ragazza was so close to understanding everything.  
  
He handed his lover the idiot`s eyes. The girl`s eyes were filled with horror as she stared at the eyes in her hand. The realisation seemed to hit her when she let the eyes drop from her hand. She started crying uncontollably and let the tears stream down her cheeks. He loved seeing her cry like that, seeing her so afraid. It gave him a thrill that was just unexplainable, but he liked it, a lot. It reminded him of the day when he first showed his love to her. He still remembered that day so clearly.  
  
 _He was thrusting himself inside and out of his lover while moaning her name in pleasure. His love was so tight and warm around him. It was as if she didn`t want to let go of him. He just knew they were made for one another.  
  
 **“I love you (Name)! I love you so much Bella!”**_  
  
 ** _The female cried out in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks. The girl couldn`t get away since her ankle was chained to a wall and the tight grip he had on the girl`s hips made it also impossible for her to move any further away.  
  
“P-Please stop! P-Please s-stop!”  
  
He ignored the girl`s begs as he continued thrusting inside and out of her. She loved him. She just didn`t know it yet. He contiuned doing this until he came inside of the girl, few minutes later. He panted heavily and pulled himself out of his love. A mix of blood and semen was leaking out of her. He pulled her close to his chest as she whispered sweetly in her ear.  
  
“I love you! We`re bonded for eternity now. Nothing can separate us.”  
  
The only response he got was sobbing. _  
**  
That day truly was the best day in his life. His angel was bound to him. They were together and nothing could change that. Nothing. All the marks on the girl`s naked form showed who she belonged to. He gently kissed all her tears away, while grinning.  
  
 _“Oh (Name) you`re so perfect! Even these tears that you shed are absolutely perfect! I`ll be sure to cherish them all, My Bella.”_  
  
His love just continued crying as she looked at him with fear clear in her (E/C) orbs. He connected their lips in a possessive kiss. He cupped the girl`s cheek to deepen the kiss. He pulled away once he was in the need to breathe. He smiled cheerfully at his lover and kissed all her tears away once more.  
  
 _“I am only doing this because I love you (Name). I love you so much, so so so much!”_  
  
The girl looked weakly up at him. Her beautiful orbs were now lifeless and dull. The tears had stopped streaming down her cheeks as she said her first sentence in weeks.  
  
 _“I-I love you too, Feliciano…”_  
  
His honey brown eyes lit up with pure joy. The girl loved him back! His affection finally loved him back! He opened the gage and pulled the girl into a tight embrace as he started to pester kisses all over her body.  
  
 _“I`m glad! I am gonna show you once more how much I love you!”_  
  
 **All you could hear from the room were groans of pleasure and pained whimpers.**  
  



	27. "You don`t love him!" Yandere 2P England/Oliver Kirkland

_Oliver smiled and sighed dreamily when he saw his dream girl walking his way.There was only one problem with it though. She was walking towards him while holding another boy`s hand, This simple gesture enraged him, only he should be allowed to hold her hand, His Poppet was to pure to be together with such a filthy, waste of oxygen. He despised that boy more then anything, everything was his fault._   
  
_“Hey Ollie! How are you?”_   
  
_(Y/N) said with her usual gentle smile, Her tone was soft and motherly like, and her beautiful (E/C) orbs sparkled with happiness and innocence, He felt as if he could stare into those beautiful eyes the whole day. He smiled at her and ignored the filthy boy besides him as much as he could._   
  
_“Hello Poppet! I am doing just fine, How are you?”_   
  
_(Y/N) giggled softly and smiled, squueszing the boy`s hand infront of him, giving his cheek a small kiss._   
  
_“I am Great Ollie! Me and (B/N) have had the most awesomest day ever, (B/N) made me laugh so hard that I fell of my chair, It was so silly, but I just can`t stay mad at him.”_   
  
_Oliver flinched when he saw that, He wanted this boy dead, but he had to calm himself down, before he would snap, He had a plan after all, and he couldn`t let himself to ruin it, so for now he just continued smiling._   
  
_“Oh that`s great to hear Poppet! I am just glad you aren`t hurt, but since school is over, Would you mind coming over to help me out a little?”_   
  
_(Y/N) nodded and smiled, but then her smile flattered slighlty, as if she remebered something._   
  
_“I`m sorry Oliver, I don`t know if I can come, Me and (B/N) had something already in mind, Maybe some other time?”_   
  
_Oliver made his puppy dog eyes, and looked at her pleadingly, Those eyes worked with everyone, If it even worked with Francois, then she stood no change._   
  
_“Please (Y/N), I actually need (B/N) help to, please it won`t take long at all ! Pretty please!”_   
  
_(Y/N)  rolled her eyes and laughed softly, She nodded and started already walking towards his house._   
  
_“Oh alright Ollie, Let`s go then, We have no time to waste!”_   
  
_Oliver smiled brightly and ran after his love, He knew it would work, No-one could resist him when he was like that, His plan was falling together perfectly, and soon he would be rid of him, and then he and his sweet Poppet could be finally together._   
  
_After about ten minutes they made it to his house, Oliver excitedly entered his house, humming happily as he skipped over to the kitchen, grabbing two cupcakes, He had made prior to his quests arrival, He turned around to face his Poppet, smiling brightly,  but once again he ignored the waste of air besides her._   
  
_“Poppet and (B/M) please try thses new cupcakes I made! Their my new recipe and I want you two to be the first ones to try them!”_   
  
_She nodded and let go of his hand, taking the cupcake in her hand biting into it, The boy followed the draft and did the same, She giggled once she finished eating her cupcake, She licked her pale red lips as she smiled up at Oliver._   
  
_“This was Really good Ollie, but I really think that we need-”_   
  
_She couldn`t even finish her sentence until she started feeling dizzy, She looked over at her boyfriend only to see him on the kitchen floor unconcious, She looked over at Oliver only to shiver when she saw his dark grin, She tried to run, but her legs gave up and soon she was on the floor, unconcious as well._   
  
_Oliver giggled darkly as she looked at her on the ground, Her sleeping form was so beautiful, And her silky (H/C) hair seemed so soft to touch, He reached out to touch it, but stopped before he could, No he couldn`t do it now, Those drugs would wear out soon so he had no time to lose._   
  
_He raised his shirt sleeves up and grinned slightly._   
  
_“Well let`s get to work.”_   
  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_   
  
_~After fifteen minutes he was done with everything, He had the boy tightly tied up to a chair with a gag in his mouth and his little cupcake was also tied up, but a lot more gentler then with him, but still tight enough so she couldn`t escape, His poppet slowly opened her beautiful (E/C) eyes._   
  
_It took her few moments to understand that she was tied up, and once she did, She started desperately trying to wiggle out of her bindings, He chuckled and walked over to and kneeling infront of her._   
  
_“Poppet, Please don`t wiggle so much, You`ll only end up hurting yourself if you do.”_   
  
_Her eyes went wide with fear when she saw him, Oliver giggled and ruffled her soft hair, finally, He longed for this._   
  
_“O-Oliver? W-What`s going o-on? W-Why am I tied up?”_   
  
_She looked around the basement and her eyes widened even more when she saw her boyfriend, She looked up at him, Her body was shaking all over with fear._   
  
_“W-Why is (B/M) tied u-up? P-Please let us go!”_   
  
_Oliver giggled and stood up, He walked over to a table and picked up a large, sharp butcher knife, He walked back to her while playing with it, He grinned down at her._   
  
_“No can do Poppet, There is something I want you to do to me.”_   
  
_She raised her eyebrow and gulped slightly._   
  
_“A-And what would that b-be?”_   
  
_His grin widened as he pointed towards the boy with the sharp knife._   
  
_“I want you to kill (B/M).”_   
  
_Her (E/C) orbs widened with horror and she shook her head vigorously._   
  
_“N-No, I-I can`t do that! I-I would never d-do that, and espescially not to someone I-I love!”_   
  
_His eyes darkened and he frowned, He felt himself finally snap at those words._   
  
_“YOU DON`T LOVE HIM! STOP LYING WITH THOSE WORDS!”_   
  
_Tears started streaming down her (S/C) cheeks and she whimpered in fear, trying to move further away from him._   
  
_Oliver took deep breaths and a small grin made its way onto his lips, He giggled quietly._   
  
_“I`m sorry Poppet, but think of it this way, Either you will kill him, or I will go and kill your family, Which one sounds better now?”_   
  
_She cried and was shaking uncontollably on the floor, Oliver smiled and kissed her cheek, gently._   
  
_“Poppet, I need to know your decision, Which one will it be? Him or your family? There`s no way out of this, so just choose one.”_   
  
_She was practically choking on her tears as she looked up at him with tear filled eyes, She spoke up quietly, voice barely above a whisper._   
  
_“(B/N) I-I`ll k-kill h-h-him.”_   
  
_Oliver`s eyes sparkled with eyes, He cut the ropes and helped her stand up, before handing her the knife, but he himself already had two knives in his hands, and the door was locked securely, so there was no way out._   
  
_“Come on cupcake! Do it!”_   
  
_She choked on her tears as she brought the knife down on his head, He screamed in pain into his gag, She closed her eyes tightly as she cried, She continued stabbing his head over and over and over, She eventually opened her eyes and let the knife drop down on the floor, while her clothes were soaked with blood._   
  
_Oliver squealed with delight, He hugged the female infront of her tightly while pestering kisses all over her face._   
  
_“I love you Poppet! I love you so much! We can finally be together forever now.”_   
  
_She laid still in his arms, tears still streaming down her cheeks, but besides her constant whimpering, She didn`t say anything._   
  
_Oliver picked her up and started carrying her out of the basement and to his room._   
  
_“I knew you didn`t love him Cupcake, and now that he`s gone there is nothing to keep us apart, I love you an`d I know you love me to, and after tonight we`ll be together both in body and soul.”_   
  
_The only thing that could be heard from his bedroom were pleased moans and painful whimpers._


	28. Yandere 2P China and Reader (Pedophilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: Okay then. Let us test the waters. Can I get a scenario where 2P China is "comforting" a younger female crush, say about 14, over the loss of her family. But "comforting" in the sense that he's just seducing her. There's no comfort. He's just making some acknowledgement sounds and nods while doing stuff like slipping off her shirt, kissing her neck and shoulder region, pulling her into his lap ETC. All while she's sobbing her eyes out about the mysterious death of her entire family.

_He didn`t care. He really didn`t care about her family`s death at all. He killed them after all, so why should he_ _care about that.But what he did care about was having her with him. Many would call him awful, disgusting. Not only for killing her family, but also for loving her. She was only 14, while he was a adult._

_He listened to her cry, feeling himself slowly grow aroused. He made a few grunts then and there, saying okay and alright a few times then and there, while he slowly slipped her shirt off from her body, kissing her neck and shoulder area, while his hands roamed up and down on her body._

_This seemed to made her cry even more. She said something, that he didn`t pay any attention to. She pulled her onto his lap, and let his hands grope her breast. While his other hand pulled her underwear down. He placed her onto his lap and whispered into her ear._

_**“Let me make it all better~”** _

_The only response he got was more sobbing._


	29. Yandere 2P France and Teenage Reader (Pedophilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: Yes. Another 2pFrance request. I know. Sorry ;-; of course i will understand if you dont want to do this: som remember the child s/o request you made a while ago: I would like a sequel, where the s/o is around 14 y/o, but discovers or something that her parents are dead, and wants to go away, resulting, maybe, in 2pFrance wanting to show her he loves her? (Kissing, or more fucked UP stuff) SO SORRY to bother I love you k bye

_“Where are you going?”_

_His voice was low as he saw the only one he cared about trying to escape. She must`ve found his past diary where he kept all his notes about his past when she was still a child. Damn it, he knew he should`ve gotten rid of that._

_“You`re nothing to me! For 6 years you`ve lied to me! You kidnapped me! You murdered my family! You`re a monster!”_

_He did something that he never thought he would do. He slapped her on her cheek, leaving a handprint. He pulled at her wrist and started pulling her behind him, as he walked upstairs towards their bedroom._

_“I only did it, cause I fucking love you! I`ve given you everything you could ever need! Yet, you still complain!”_

_He opened the door to his room, locked it, and then threw her onto the bed, looming over her, with a dangerous glint in his tired-looking violet eyes._

_“I`m going to show you, how much I care for you, and then you`ll never want to leave me.”_

_He tore her clothes off of her body, as he leaned in close to her ear, whispering into it._

_“You`re mine.”_

_All he got in response was a whimper, before he stole her purity for himself._


	30. Yandere Norway and Reader "Love Potion"

_He hated him. He hated his “best friend” for stealing away something that he actually cared about. He also hated her, for making him feel like this, for making him feel such a useless emotion as love._

_But he did need her. He made him feel something, and not always did he enjoy it. But there were some pleasant feelings and he didn`t want them to leave. He didn`t know not to get what he wanted though._

_He did want to kill his so called best friend, but something inside of him stopped him from doing that. It wasn`t remorse. That was something he definitely wasn`t capable of feeling._

_He just thought that it would be to much work, and he didn`t really wish to upset the other people who were his “family” like Emil, Tino and Berwald, even Peter. So he`d much rather use his Plan B._

_He kidnapped her, even that wasn`t the best idea, but it was the best so far. He finally knew how he could make her care about him. Love Potion. He had spent months searching for all the ingredients. And now he finally had every single one of them._

_He had invited her to a park, where he straddled her from behind injecting her with love potion, before mumbling something that slowly made her go unconcious._

_Right now he was waiting by the bedside waiting for her to wake up. Soon. So soon. After few minutes they finally flattered open her beautiful orbs._

_“Darling, What happened? I feel weird.“My head hurts.”_

_He smiled very, very slightly at her. It worked. It actually worked._

_“You hit your head against the door. So I brought you to the bed, and stayed with you, until you woke up.”_

_She smiled brightly at him, and embraced him._

_“Thank you dear! I am so happy to have a loving boyfriend like you!”_

_He was caugght off guard for a moment, before he awkardly embraced her back. He closed his eyes and sighed a quiet, yet a happy sigh. She finally loved him. It might befake love, but it was still love, and he actually felt happy, well as happy as he could, maybe feeling emotions isn`t as bad after all, well at least when he was showing them to her._


	31. Yandere 2P America and Teenage Reader (Pedophilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: Can I have a drabble with either 2p Germany, or 2p America or France whatever floats your boat manipulating a (pretty young) s/o into having sex with him? Like, telling them they are pretty and that this is normal and shit? If you are okay with it?

_Allen was grinning as he was circling around the teen girl boy, who he had helped out of the rainy weather and into his home. It seemed that his charisma really worked on everyone. When he had seen the teen then he was caught off quard by how perfect they are. He wasn`t usually into someone this young, but they were just perfect._

_He told them that he had new clothes for them to wear in his room. They happily agreed to come with him. Seems like their parents had never told them about stranger danger, not that he minded, of course, this just made everything so much easier._

_He gave them his own large T-Shirt to wear. It fit them perfectly. He lead them to bed and started to roam his hands over their smaller, still pure form._

_“You`re beautiful~ You`re so beautiful for your age, you know that~?”_

_They shifted underneath him, cheeks red with embarassment. They stuttered a small Thank you and tried to move away._

_He grabbed their hand and pulled them into his chest. He was looming over them, placing gentle kisses all over their neck. They let out quiet moans and tried to push him away._

_He rolled his eyes and pulled the shirt off of their body, leaving them only in underwear. He placed kisses all over their body. He smirked up on them and stared into those eyes._

_“Relax~ This is normal, and will make you feel real good~”_

_He pulled off their underwear and admired their form, while removing his own clothes as well. It seemed like they had stopped crying and moving, just accepting their fate._

_He made a quiet hum of approval, as he kissed their lips gently._

_“ **Now let me make you feel good, dollface~”**_


	32. Yandere 2P England and Reader (Abusive Relationship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: Can you do one of 2p oliver been abusive with s/o and their relationship is just a abusive relationship but s/o stands up to him and they tell him that they just want to die and oliver snaps and forces them to bed as he shows them his 'love' to them.

_“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!”_

_A slap landed on your cheek. Making you fall backwards onto the floor. If people only knew what a monster he actually was. He wasn`t a gentleman, that he pretended to be._

_He was a monster. At first everything had been so romantic and like a true fairytale. But slowly everything became a living hell. He didn`t let you talk to your friends anymore._ _Even your family._

_But today you stood up to him and left to meet with your friends, and when you came back. He was sitting on the couch with his eyes narrowed and arms crossed. And soon it had turned into screaming, with you finallty screaming at him what a monster he is, and that had made him slap._

_He picked you up by your hair, and started pulling you towards your bedroom. You begged him to let you go. You knew where this was going, and you couldn`t do anything about it._

_Once he made it to the bedroom. He picked you up and threw you onto the bed, but not before locking the door. You just stayed still and looked at him remove his clothes. You had no escape. The door was locked and he was a lot stronger then you._

_“I`m not a monster. I love you. I do everything for you. And I am gonna show you how much you mean to me.”_

_You just closed your eyes and let the tears fall down your cheeks as you let the circle start once more._


	33. Yandere 2P America and Reader Part 2 (Pedophilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: As a continuation from your newest 2P America story where he lures in the young teenager, can you make a part two where it's the morning after and they wake up, still naked and in bed together? 2P America is trying to make it all fluffy and cuddly while the poor victim just wants to leave?

_He woke up early in the morning by whimpering._ _He opened his eyes and grinned slightly at his doll. They were crying, that just wouldn`T do, especially after such an amazing night, that they had yesterday._

_“Good morning, Dollface~ Yesterday was just amazing, Don`t you agree?”_

_They just whimpered in response and tried desperately to get out of his hold. He sighed at their futile attempts to escape. He just held them tighter in his hold, and ran his hand down their naked form._

_“Please! P-Please let m-me leave!”_

_He was caught off guard by that. Why did they want to leave? He had already taken quite a liking to them. He knew it was love, or lust from the first sight. Very probably the both._

_He shook his head and pestered kissess all over their face. He had to show how loving he could be. And then they would efinitely want to stay._

_“No, Doll~ You`re staying here with me~”_

_They wanted to scream for help again, luckily his neighbours were drunkards who could care less, about what he`s doing. They just sobbed and kept begging him. When they didn`t like him, then why did they came with him at the first place._

_“I love you~I promise we`ll have a very nice time together~”_

_He pulled the blanket off of them, crawling on top of them, nibbling on their earlobe, as he whispered into their ear, with a lustful tone._

_“Speaking of that~ Let us start the heaven again~What do you say~?”_

_All he got in response were useless begs and sobs._


	34. Yandere Oliver Part 2 (Absusive Relationship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: From the last one , the abusive oliver , can you do a part 2 of it and oliver is still abstive to s/o still and even when they have a child , oliver secretly abuses s/o , when the child is not around or is sleeping .(he really really abuses them)

_Why couldn`t you just leave? Why wouldn`t let this monster let you leave?! Why wouldn`t this monster let you leave with your precious child. He had shown love and care for the child, but when your precious son/daughter was asleep, then the hell still continued with the beatings. No matter how hard you wanted to leave where could you even go, since you got pregnant. He got himself a new job, far far away from your friends and family. You had no chance to escape this hell that god had chosen to put you through. Did god even exist, because what type of god would ever allow this._

_You sighed quietly and mastered a gentle smile as you stepped into your child`s room. And read them their usual fairytale before sleep. You loved your child more then anything. They were the only one you had left. You kissed their forehead sweetly once they had fallen aseep, as you tucked them into their soft blanket. You with a hard heart le_

_ft the room, and towards your and his shared bedroom. You opened the door where he was already waiting with a smirk. He got off the bed. And walked over to you, pulling you onto the bed with him. He crawled on top of you and started kissing down your neck._

_“ **Now that (Child`s name) is asleep, we can finally have some fun, my Cupcake~”** _

_You just laid there motionless and let him do what he wanted. You were accustomed to everything by this point._

_You were his, and you could never leave._

_Ever._


	35. Yandere 2P North Italy and Reader (Non Con)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: can we get some non con 2p Italy? Maybe after he kidnapped the reader?

_You whimpered in pain as your head was forced into the pillows. Your hands were tied behind your back, but your legs were free, not that it really mattered. You couldn`t use them to help you in this situation anyway._

_He was groaning in pleasure behind you, not seemingly caring about your pain and suffering at all. In fact it seemed to be turning him on. That sick, damned sadist. He held you by your hips as he finally came inside of you, after only god knows how long._

_He pulled himself out of you, blood and cum rolling down your thighs. You sobbed quietly in pain and despair. He let out a soft satisfied sigh. His magenta orbs starting into yours. He pulled you close, running his fingers through your hair._

_You just closed your eyes and tried to imagine to be anywhere but here. This was just a nightmare. None of this had actually happened. You were at home with your family and friends. You weren`t together with this madman. You hadn`t just lost your purity. You hadn`t! You hadn`t **YOU HADN`T!!!**_

_**“Open your eyes, my bella/bello (Name)~”** _

_And so you did and faced the cruel reality. This was real. All this pain and suffering that had been brought upon you was indeed real and not a nightmare. You were together with this madman, and he wouldn`t let you go, not ever._

_**“Ti Amo (Name)~”** _

_You just stayed quiet and sobbed quietly._


	36. Yandere 2P Germany and Reader (Pedophilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: Ok if you are okay with it can I have a drabble or something with 1pFrance or 2pGermany or 2pCanada (whoever you wanna write for) playing tickle fight with a younger crush (the crush in qquestion only see them as friends) and suddently, the nation gets on top of them and idk, suddenly try to make out or some shit? That's weird, don't do it if you don't. Wanna, dear <3

_Lutz was glad now, that he got along so greatly with everybody in this neighbourhood. Because thanks to that he could now babysit this cutie pie. They were always wearing such a big smile and their eyes were filled with so much happiness and purity that he just couldn`t get enough about it._

_He was happily watching cartoon_ _s with them on the TV. They giggled so cutely, and they wore that same bright smile. Oh god he loved that smile and them so much._

_He suddenly decided to suprise them. He pushed them gently onto the couch and started to tickle them. They started to laugh even louder, as their cute, innocent eyes stared up at his own._

_He felt the sudden need to kiss them. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn`t hold himself back. He quickly leaned down and crashed their lips together in a forceful kiss. He held their hands over their head with his one hand and ran his hand down their small form with his another._

_He felt like he was in heaven. This is what innocence must taste like it. He needed more. He wanted more. He started to pull down their pants, but only stopped when he heard a whimper._

_He pulled away from the kiss and stared down at the crying child, and quickly realised his mistake. He shouldn`t have done that, but he couldn`t help himself. They were just to unresistable at that moment._

_He hugged them close and wiped their tears away. He smiled at them and quickly thought of an lie to keep himself out of trouble._

_“This is normal for friends to do between eachother! It`s actually very fun to do! But don`t worry I won`t do it if you don`t want me to!”_

_**“Not yet at least…”** He thought in his mind as he stared down at the now gently smiling child. _

_They nodded and snuggled into him, soon falling asleep. He sighed quietly and ran his fingers through their hair._

_“Oh god what am I going to do…?”_

_Was the only thing he could think of._


	37. Yandere 2P America and Reader (Non con)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: Can you do one of 2p allen taking care and using s/o because they suffer from schizophrenia and they get paranoid and he uses this advantage to get to 'touch' s/o and tell them that they are the only one that can keep them safe.

_They were having another one of their visions._ _He knew that a normal person shouldn`t like it when another person is like this, but he loved it. Because then he could touch them. And do whatever he wanted to them, with an excuse of making it all go away, making them fade away._

_He pulled them onto the bed, and ran his hands over their body, while kissing their neck. He whispered sweet words into their ear occasionally as well. He was so glad that they loved him. Sure they hadn`t said it yet, but the way they cried his name, surely meant that they loved him._

_He pushed them onto the bed, pulling off their clothes. They were still to delusional to notice anything. Just the way he loved them. He slowly started to thrust himself inside and out of them, groaning in pleasure at how tight they were around him._

_“A-Allen!”_

_He smiled as they said his name with such love, why were they crying though? Oh well~ It didn`t matter! He thrusted only harder and faster, until he came inside of them._

_He panted quietly and pulled them close. He kissed their forehead and smiled at them._

_“I love you. Nobody can help you, but me. Only I can help you.”_

_They nodded and mumbled his name over and over again, until they fell asleep. Their love truly was pure and amazing. And nobdoy would ever help them like he did. **Nobody…**_


	38. Yandere 2P France and Child reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: I am so sorry to bother but can I ask for a drabble with child-s/o and 2p-France, that happens not so long after the first one (after he kidnapped them and lied to them) where s/o has nightmares of their family leaving them, hating them after 2o-France said they did, crying because of the nightmare? And he tries to calm them down? If it's okay?

_Francois woke up at night,when he heard sobbing by his side. He saw that his angel was crying and thrashing around. They kept crying out mommy and daddy. This made him extremely angry, why were they still thinking about them?! But he also felt his heart ache at the sight of them crying._

_He pulled them close and gently shook them awake._ _They opened their beautiful innocent orbs. They sobbed quietly and hugged him tightly._

_“W-Why did mommy and d-daddy leave m-me? W-What did I-I do wrong?”_

_He sighed quietly and wiped their tears away, kissing their forehead gently. He didn`t feel any remorse for killing their parents. They nothing to him. They were both only in his way. But what he did feel remorseful for was for making this precious child cry because of that._

_“They left cause they are bad people, very bad people. You did absolutely nothing wrong. You`re perfect. They were both dumb to leave you. But I will always be here to love you. I love you (Name).”_

_They smiled up at him and let out a soft giggle. They buried their head into his chest, while wrapping their tiny arms around him._

_“I-I love you too, Frannie! I won`t leave you to!”_

_They sighed happily and quickly fell asleep. He smiled at them, and kissed their cheek, before running his fingers through their soft hair. He felt his heart beat faster when they said they loved him as well. He felt happy. He had never felt happy before, but this angel made it happen, and he couldn`t feel more satisfied about it._

_“I love you so much, my (Name). My sweet pure angel. I promise I`ll give you everything you will never need. Everything is going to be perfect. **Our** life is going to be perfect.”_

_After he said that, he, himself fell asleep as well. He held them close to him, almost as if he was afraid that they would leave him. If he would loosen his hold a bit._


	39. Yandere 2P England and Child Reader (Pedohilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: Can you do 2p oliver put cream on his little friend down there and asks young s/o to lick it of as he is getting a blow job from them and he persuades them to do it as he will make them a lot of treats and that it will be their little secret .

_He hummed quietly as he put some whip cream onto his length. It felt weird a bit, but it would be fun, and would be worth it. He was able to babysit his sweet little angel._

_(Name)! Can you come into the kitchen for a moment~?“_

_He heard small footseps coming into the kitcehn. Their eyes widened, and they walked closer to him. Their innocent eyes looked up at him, as they cocked their head onto their side a bit._

_“Why is their cream on you wee-wee?”_

_He faked a worried look, and looked down on them with fake sadness. Oh this was gonna be just to easy._

_“Some cream dripped down onto it. Could you help me by licking it off?”_

_They nodded and smiled slightly. They did seem a bit hesitant to get onto their knees. They kneeled down infront of him and slowly started to lick the cream off the tip of his length. He placed his hand on top of their head, and ran his fingers through their ear._

_“Good girl/boy~ Lick it all off~”_

_He pulled at their hair, forcing his length even deeper into their mouth, deepthroating them. They whimpered quietly, but continued to suck, not like they had a choice anyways._

_He never wanted this heaven to end, but unfortunately he felt himself get closer and closer towards his release. He came into their mouth with a loud moan as he said their name under his breath._

_Their face was covered in his cum. He felt so proud of them. They swalloed his cum even without him telling them to do so. He picked them up and walked out of the room, and onto the couch. He smiled at them and wiped some cum off from the corners of their mouth._

_“This is going to be our little secret~ Okay? No telling your mommy and daddy~”_

_They nodded and continued to whimper quietly. He held them close and sniffed their hair a bit. He couldn`t wait for the next time when they would go even further~_

 


	40. Yandere 2P America and Child Reader~Hide and Seek (Pedophilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: Can you do 2p america playing with young s/o hide and seek and when he goes to find them , he finds them in the closet and he locks himself in the closet with s/o and grabs them and puts them down and does 'things with them.'(non con please)

_He counted loudly to twenty, before removing his hands from his eyes and starting to look around for his little doll. He hummed quietly and sniffed the air, smelling them already being close. He found it cute, how his doll had just begged him to play with them. Just adorable._

_He walked into his room, and looked around. He firstly looked under the bed, and then grinned widely, walking over to his closet. He stayed still for a few moments, before suddenly opening his closet`s door._

_“Found you~”_

_They pouted slightly, crossing their arms, before giggling. He felt his heart beat faster at that smile, and a dark smile made his way onto his lips._

_“How about we play something even more fun~”_

_He pushed them into the closet and instantly connected their lips in a rough, possessive kiss. He didn`t waste any time in starting to remove their pants and then their underwear._

_They whimpered and tried to push him away. But they had no chance against him. He started to kiss his doll`s neck, while unbuckling his pants with his hand. His erect member was exposed to their eyes. Their eyes were filled with fear, and tears streamed down their beautiful orbs._

_This only made him more turnedon then, before. He put some saliva on his length, before pushing himself inside of his doll, inch by inch._

_He slowly started to push himself inside and out of them, and the only thing he thought while hearing their painful whimpers and muffled screams by his hand, was how fun this was going to be._


	41. Yandere 2P Enland and Child Reader (Part 2) (Pedohilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: So as a continuation on your scenario with Oliver tricking his crush into a blow job, could you make a part two of Oliver tricking his crush once again, going one step further and fingering the crush this time? Oliver puts on a movie, him and the crush curl up under one blanket together and Oliver makes his move about halfway through the movie? The crush is uncomfortable and Oliver says stuff like, "Poppet. When two people are as close as you and I, they do these kind of things. It's normal."

_He was really glad that his little sweetheart hadn`t told anyone about their little play time together. Now he could happily babysit them again. He was watching some random children`s movie with them. He was pretty sure that the movie was called Rapunzel._

_He really didn`t care about the movie right now, all he cared about was his little cupcake. He looked towards them, and saw them focusing on the movie, with a smile on their lips, and those beautiful innocent orbs focusing completely on the TV screen._

_He decided to do his move. He moved closer to them and placed them on his lap. They didn`t seem to mind that much, but they did stiffen up a bit against him._

_He grinned slightly and put his hand under their shirt, running his hand over their chest. They whimpered a bit and tried to move away, but his grip was tight so there was no chance of that._

_He removed his hand from under their shirt and instead pulled off their pants and then underwear. They whimpered in fear and tried even harder to get away from him. He let out a chuckle, so unlike his normal ones, as he pushed one of his fingers inside of them, dry._

_They let out a loud sob and tears started to stream down their cheeks, He didn`t like seeing them cry, but he knew that eventually they would grow used to everything he would do to them._

_“Poppet don`t cry. This is what people who are close to eachother do, and ve are very very close to eachother, so itś completely normal to do.”_   
  


_They nodded, but continued to whimper quietly as he kept fingering them._

_He eventually pulled his finger out of them, and laid them onto the couch, but not before putting their underwear and pants back on them. He tucked them into the blanket and held them close to himself, until they eventually fell into sleep and left for their dreamland._

_He kissed their lips gently and smiled at them, while letting out a happy sigh._

_“We`ll be together soon enough, my Cupcake. I promise~”_


	42. Yandere 2P Germany and Teenage reader (Pedophilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: Okay so I dont know if you accepting these ask but like could you possible do a 2p Germany having an obsession with his 14 yr old next door neighbour(if you can make it dark cause lowkey dark/messed up shit is my life) also I would say you're my new favourite Hetalia blog

_He wasn`t sure how these feelings came to be, but he wasn`t complaining over them. He did feel bad at first. But then he understood, that this was fine as long as nobody else, but he knew about them, right now he was taking pictures of them changing, god they had a amazing body._

_He sighed in content and laid back on his bed, looking at his room that was covered with pictures of them. He smiled at them and kissed them gently. Soon he would have them in his hold, and then he would never let them go. He had even found a great place to hide them at._

_He sighed softly, and felt his heart beat faster. He would do it tonight. He couldn`t wait anymore. He kissed the picture once more, before letting a small grin appear on his lips._

_“Soon, my adorable angel. Very soon.”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_They were finally here! Finally here with him! He hugged their shaking body close. They couldn`t say anything, since there was a rag in their mouth. They were crying uncomfortably while being handcuffed to the old bed. He nuzzled them and pestered kisses all over their face._

_“Ich Liebe Dich (Name)! We`re together, finally, Don`t you feel happy as well?”_

_They just kept crying and whimpering in fear. He loomed over them with a lustful grin._

_“Since we`re finally together then how about we celebrate it~ How about we just get it over~?”_

_The only thing he could see was pure fear in those beautiful orbs, before he took their most important thing all for himself._


	43. Yandere 2P America and Child Reader ~Bathing Time (Pedophilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: I can't decide who I want to do this with. 2P Japan, 2P America, 2P China, 2P Canada, 2P Germany, 2P France or 2P Prussia. I know that's quite the range but you can decide. I would like a scenario where one of those (lovely?) gentleman has been giving the task of not only babysitting a younger crush but being tasked with the bathing them or at least helping. It starts normally until the 2P gets a little handsy, climbs into the tub with them and maybe starts some non-con.

_Allen hummed quietly as he removed his clothes only leaving his boxers on. He didn`t want to get wet when bathing his little doll. He stepped into the bathroom and saw them already playing with their bathing toys. He smiled at them warmly, and took a chair nearby, sitting down on it, and taking a sponge in his hand._

_He tried his best not to bother them, while slowly starting to wash them up. He started with their back. His fingers brusing over their soft skin for a moment. He felt something already happening in his underwear. No, he couldn`t. He shook those thoughts off, and everything went rather fine, until he had to wash them there…._

_He could feel his length being painfully hard, at this point. Screw it. He pulled his boxers off, revealing his big, erect cock. He climbed into the bath and started to forcefully kiss them. He started rubbing them from their special area as their kiss continued. He grinned as he pulled back, saliva escaping from both of their mouths._

_He started kissing down their neck. They just whimpered and laid there confused. He looked down on them, smiling, in a rather creepy way._

_“Let`s play, my lovely little doll~”_

_Nobody was able to hear the poor child scream._


	44. Yandere 2P America and Child Reader ~ Hide and Seek (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: Can you do part 2 of allen playing hide and seek , after they did it , he is snuggling with them but they are in pain , as its hard for them to walk and allen tells them that they should stay with him and he goes ' to take care of their family.'

_Allen hummed quietly and held his little doll close to himself.His little doll did nothing, but sob in despair. Blood and cum were dripping down their thighs as they whimpered over and over how much it hurt._

_He kissed their tears away. Soon the pain would go away. They were to young to understand, but soon they would. He just had to teach them. But he couldn`t when the parents were in his way. He just had to hide them away somewhere and kill their parents, then he could be together with his love, forever~_

_He smiled down on his doll. He stepped off the bed for a moment, taking a pair of handcuffs and a gag from his closet. He handcuffed his love`s tiny hands to the posts, and pushed the rag into their mouth. He kissed their tears away, luckily it was dark, so he could do it all unnoticed._

_“I`ll be back soon, my doll~I`m just going to play with your mommy and daddy for awhile.”_

_With that said, he left the room, revealing the sobbing mess of a child behind him._


	45. Yandere 2P America and Reader (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: I don't know if you can do it because im worry about your blog.But if you can , can you do a part 3 of a grown child s/o , from the 2p america took their virginity thing , now they are older and allen is more touchy and they already started a family.

_He couldn’t believe that it had been so long, six years to be exact since he had seen his beautiful angel. Six years since he had shown his love to her. And 4 years since they had their child. Their beautiful angel (Child Name)._

_It took him a while to actually make her love him to. He had to do a lot of things he didn’t want to do, but he had to, so she would love him as well. For example, he got rid of those horrible parents who tried to steal his love away. Nobody had caught him for six years and he doubted that they would be able to do it now._

_He kissed his dear angel’s cheek, tucking them into their blanket. They looked so innocent and sweet. Oh how he loved his little (Child Name). He sighed softly and left the room._

_He walked downstairs where his doll was watching TV, while being snuggled into a blanket. He chuckled and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close into his chest. She smiled sleepily up at him and Kissed his cheek, snuggling into his chest._

_“I love you Allen~”_

_Allen chuckled and held her close to his chest, running his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep. He picked her up and took her to their room, laying down next to them, while sighing happily._

_Finally._

_His life was perfect._


	46. Yandere ( Mafia boss) 2P North Italy and reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: Could you do a 2p Italy mafia boss non con where he kidnaps a reader from a wealthy family who may be secretly involved in the mafia but reader doesn't know and family owes a lot of money to Italian mafia. 2p Italy decided that taking the reader will end the families debt. Or something around that. Thank you so much and I love your blog!!

_Luciano hummed as he looked at his prey, that he had handcuffed to his bed. It was really enjoyable to him to see how they gave their only child away in tears, rather then paying money to him. They would just give away their own flesh and blood._

_Not that he minded. He had liked them ever since he first laid his eyes on them. They were so innocent, even though their family was in mafia. They were completely unaffected by life`s worries, kept as a beautiful flower that would not be tainted by anything bad._

_He ran his hands over their sides, crawling on top of them, and looking down on them with his lust-filled magenta eyes._

_“You`re finally mine my bella/bello (Name~)”_

_They whimpered in far, looking up at him, pleading through their gag. He knew that they were aware as well that they could never leave as well. He had his men guarding outside of his house, so they had no chance of running away._

_He kissed down their neck, and continued to let his hands roam around their body._

_They let their tears run down their cheeks, as he removed their underwear, leaving their bare form underneath him. He removed his own clothes sensually as well, making them watch every single second of it. When they tried to turn away then he just pulled at their hair and made them look again._

_He stretched them for a little while, wanting to make it atleast a bit less painful. He slowly, inch by inch, pushed himself inside of their entrance, They screamed into the gag as tears continued to stream, uncontrollably down their cheeks._

_He moaned at the tightness, so they were a virgin. He was glad that the parents hadn`t lied about that. He continued to thrust himself inside and out of them like a madman, moaning their name over and over again, before he finally came inside of them._

_He panted heavily and laid down beisdes them, keeping  his length inside of them. He didn`t want to remove himself from that tightness, yet._

_He sighed happily, and kept them close, whispering into their ear._

**_“Ti amo così tanto, la mia principessa/principe~ I `ll mai lasciarti andare~_ ** _**”** _

**_(I love you so much, my Princess/Prince~ I`ll never let you go~)_ **

_All he earned in response were sobs of despair._

**Author's Note:**

> You can go and ask me questions on my Tumblr blog and I will answer them here, probably. Sooooo I hope you`ll enjoy!


End file.
